


Letter to My Baby: Letter 1

by NikkiTheKid



Series: Letter to My Baby [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTheKid/pseuds/NikkiTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kris - He just need to write this letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to My Baby: Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one. Don't know if this is any good, but I'm trying. Really I'm trying.  
> No beta in this chapter.

"Hey baby!                                                                                                            _May 16th, 2012_

I don't know why I started to write this letter to you, but I just woken up and all I wanted to do was tell you what you mean to me and how much I love you. I did not want to wake you cause you look so cute when you are sleeping beside of me.

For the first look you gave me two years ago, I knew that I'm doomed. It just hit my heart and my soul, there was so much feelings in your gorgeous eyes. I still see all of them when you look at me.

When I heard your song first time, that one what is ours now, I thought that I've never heard anyone sing like that. My angel, your love for me is so pure and innocent that sometimes I can't believe that you are mine. I can't imagine my life without you anymore, and every time when we are apart I'm afraid that you are not coming back home, or something bad is happened.

You are my world and even know when you are in my arms, I miss you. I miss your eyes, I miss your voice, your touch, your smile.

But then again, when you wake up and look at me with your brown eyes, I know that I miss you even when you are a wake and here. I don't know why. You are just too important to me.

Baby, I can't believe that I'm going to do it like this, but I wanna keep you forever. Will you marry me?

_Love you - always,_

**Adam.**"


End file.
